Recruits
by silverbandgeek
Summary: The Organization starts finding new recruits. what is their tie to the original 13 and can their harsh feelings be set aside to subdue a mysterious new foe? rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Alright people I am still alive whoot whoot! Your attempt on my life has been in vain, though you have traumatized the happy little chibis that live in my mind. Beware the chibis.

Ok. This is my next sorry attempt to please my nagging editor, who will be replaced if said person does not review, you know who you are… I hope.

So plz feel free to read and review with comments, questions, and flames (pulls out marshmallows)

Any attempt on the author's life will be interpreted as an attempt on her characters who all have various terrifying powers… one of which is controlling the minds of all those who try to read this.

You're still here aren't you?

P.s. - anything in bold is telepathy… ever read the Twilight series? Yeah kind of like the werewolf pack thingy…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unknown-

Pain engulfed every inch of my body. Darkness swirled around, softly whispering sweet nothings that did not ease the burn. Fire stabbed at my chest and a soft blanket crashed into me, numbing my mind and sending me into blissful unawareness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blinked and sat up slowly, groaning as my muscles protested.

I looked around blankly- at the moment not really caring where (or who) I was. I just felt like going to sleep- my mind was sluggish.

A fly buzzed past, landing on the ground before me. I watched as it cleaned its thin black legs, its gossamer wings shimmering in the fading light. I was fascinated. I reached out for it, pausing as I caught sight of my arms.

There was something off about them; something wasn't right. They were smooth, creamy white, and completely unmarred. I ran my fingers over them hesitantly, marveling at the cold flesh.

Deep red light splayed across the back of my hand as I turned it over inspection. Delighted in my discovery, I continued my search for the mysterious light. Dusty gray bricks, both on the floor and wall, were dotted with the winking light.

Delight coursed through my veins, and curiosity filled my mind.

I stood slowly, trying not to fall back over; my head light, my teeth clenched in determination. Pressing my hand to my sore chest, I took a deep breath, willing the world to stop spinning.

Blinking, I crooned softly as the walls stayed where they were supposed to stay.

I leaned tiredly against the brick wall behind me, the rough bricks pressing through the thin black shirt I now realized I wore.

I paused a second to trace the red material that pooled over my left shoulder and ran in thin lines over my chest and stomach. Light fell on my shirt, causing the red to deepen.

I looked around excitedly, hunting for the mysterious light that had somehow become my only friend, and the ones over my head on the wall caught my eye.

I ran my hand over the bricks, marveling at the warmth: the world was a strange new place filled with curiosities and mysteries; and I was a part of discovering it.

Curiosity abated, I looked around, at a loss of what to do: the sun had set a few minutes past and the pinpricks of light had faded away into nothing. My silent lament was short-lived as I decided to continue my exploration.

Unsteadily, I walked through narrow hallways, pausing to marvel at the high domed ceiling, up winding stairways, and eventually paused to look out a stone window.

The pale moon shimmered on the horizon, yet the earth still remained as black and lifeless as an old fire.

I blinked in surprise when I found myself on the thick stone ledge gazing down into the night that stretched on for who knew how long. My breath fogged the air in front of me and goose bumps raised on my arms as a breeze dug its fingers into my chest.

I crouched, grabbing the cold bricks of the ledge between my feet firmly, and peered down into the endless abyss, the height making me giddy. For a second I felt like stepping off into the night, of falling into everlasting slumber.

Taking a deep breath, I eased myself back into the stone castle, not daring to open my eyes until solid ground met my feet and hard wall pressed against my back.

I let out a shaky breath, casting murderous glances at the evil hole-in-the-wall, then, following a butterfly that happened by, I promptly forgot my fear and continued up the dark staircase.

I bounded down a corridor at the top of the stairs, humming tunelessly and nonchalantly, having lost my butterfly friend.

The air slowly grew more oppressive, shadows became long clawed demons. Each bend in the hall filled me with fear; I expected to meet my doom at each turn; each breath seemed to be my last.

The walls were charred and everything was covered in soot. Each hesitant step sent up a thin layer of ash.

I came to the next set of stairs and froze, trying to comprehend what it was I saw.

Corpses were piled on top of each other. They stared up at me with their cold, lifeless eyes. I saw their mangled bodies, anger, fear, and disgust bubbling in my stomach. Their blood crawled toward me; dripping from the fingers of a severed arm, pouring from the top half of a mangled torso, oozing from between crushed in armor.

I closed my eyes, fighting off the bile I felt rise to my throat. I clenched my fists; fighting off the rage I felt at the injustice I was witness to.

Soft laughter echoed around me.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Tyro-

The dark air was thick with warning, tainted by the scent of freshly spilt blood. Blood spilt in welcome of my coming.

Enraged I dashed up the stairs, ignoring the startled cries of my pack.

I shifted in mid-stride, the great black dragon landing heavily on the slick floor.

The pack's mental shouts made me stumble, but the red blanket over my mind blocked out all hope of rational thought.

They were following me.

Cold sharp daggers bit through the scales on my neck and I growled as I found myself pinned between cold floor and the burning body of the black panther that had me pinned.

I struggled and squirmed, trying to escape the ice that seeped through my veins.

'**Tyro**,' a voice echoed through my mind, growling a warning as the panther tightened its hold on my throat.

I stilled, struggling to rid myself of the blood lust that choked my mind.

'**What the hell were you thinking**,' the pack leader roared, his teeth sinking deeper into my flesh.

'**I apologize Kyros**,' I whimpered for shows sake still simmering as I allowed our mental link to deepen.

Through my eyes, the truth was clear. No life stirred in the dark halls, no hearts beat in the stillness, and it was all my fault.

'**It's not your fault Tyro**,' a quiet voice spoke, '**you didn't kill those people, Tynan did**.'

I growled at the young wolf, '**But who let Tynan escape, Zarak?**'

'**But why would he-**'

'**I do not pretend to understand the mind of a madman, Kyros.'**

It was around said time that a certain madman decided to attack.

The air pulsed and the castle trembled. I cursed loudly, broke free from Kyros and was already on the other side of the hall before they had time to react.

But it was too late. Tynan was halfway through his summoning spell and the demon army was starting to materialize.

I felt his smirk as Tynan finished hid summon and I growled as his presence vanished.

I shifted back to my human form, summoning my sword. The black blade glinted as green flames ran down its edge.

Black demons stared hungrily at me. I raised my sword and let the rage and blood lust cloud my thoughts.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Zarak-

I shook my head, wrapping the bandages tighter around Tyro's arm. He flinched as my hand accidentally brushed the gash.

"That's what you get for being a stubborn idiot," I mumbled.

'**So this is the thanks I get for slaying an entire demon army?**' he thought, too weak to talk.

'Believe me, once the pain meds wear off you'll wish you hadn't,' I chuckled darkly.

'**Cruel sadistic medic…**,' he growled.

I put on my best innocent face (having the appearance of a five year old helping somewhat), 'I'm only sadistic when someone does something stupid and I have the fortune of putting them back together.'

He growled and I was forced to sedate him as his eyes darkened.

Being a healer had its perks.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Kyros-

With the rest of the pack practically useless, it fell upon me to explore the castle.

This should have been Zarak's job- the kid was a healer and would be better suited to deal with any survivors- but he was still patching up Tyro.

Tyro- I growled and kicked the wall in frustration- I could do nothing with him. He was stubborn as a mule and had a temper that flared up at the slightest provocation. He came from good lineage, that much I give him, and when his brother ran him out, I jumped at the opportunity to recruit him. Too bad I didn't look to see whether I would land.

I skirted around what was once a person and continued up the castle

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't only the fact that Tyro was filthy rich (though that _might have had_ something to do with it); I could feel the power running through the kid's mind.

That power was, sadly, still locked away from me.

A whimper brought me back to the present.

There was a little kid clinging to my waist. I blinked. Well, I was wrong; obviously _someone_ had survived Tynan's rage.

"No one's going to attack you," I whispered patting the kid's head soothingly.

He reminded me of Zarak when I had first found him. Both of them were rather clingy. For good reasons, no doubt. This one had seen all his comrades killed, poor kid… and I didn't even want to know what hell Zarak had been through.

The kid clung tighter. He looked to be around Zarak's age, but that didn't tell me much as Zarak was over a hundred years old.

I pried the kid's hands loose and stooped down. Blue- grey eyes brimmed with tears bore into my soul. I brushed back his black bangs, quickly looking him over.

He had on a short sleeve shirt that seemed to be stained in thin red lines of blood that stemmed from his left shoulder, but other than that, he seemed to be stunned.

My theory was proven when the kid threw up at my feet. Apparently the last few hours had just caught up with him.

It was then I noticed how still everything was.

************************************************************************

Yay! The prologue is done! Next up, *drum role* tada! Bringing back our favorite characters!

Please review; it makes me feel like writing and not letting Tyro torch my other story…

P.s. - Tyro's allergic to cookies so plz don't give him any *glares pointedly* they all end up under my bed and then I have to pay for a fumigator… meh no likey bugies…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loyal readers! It is I, the author of this story who is being forced to update by a very pissed of fire-demon-child cough*Tyro*cough. Anyways… just so you all are forewarned, each chapter is usually about a different event than the one before it and will often contain time and character jumps which should be clearly marked. Under your seats you will find that the cushion can be used as a flotation device if the plane should happen to crash land in- oops, wrong booklet thingy… point being- you have been warned.

I own nothing, especially the plot- *whispers* it has a mind of its own.

This chapter roughly takes place about a month after the last one.

Have at it.

_-_-_ _-_-_-

Demyx glared at his useless partner, dragging an empty bookcase in front of the trembling doors. Trying to ignore the hysterical squalling, he hurried to shove the rest of the room's scarce furniture into the barricade.

"So, tell me again why you decided burning the chocobo would be a good idea," the musician asked, throwing his weight against the barricade as the door creaked.

Axel groaned, holding his head between his hands, "In all the time you've known me, when have I ever had a good idea?"

"True. And you just happened to pick the most violent animal within a hundred miles of us, didn't you? Why not pick a fight with the mighty butterfly instead?" Something slammed against the door, the shudder causing dust to fall from the ceiling, "From what I hear they are more likely to attack without reason than a chocobo is."

"Stupid giant chickens…" Axel muttered, running his hands over the lump on his head.

Demyx bit back a retort, choosing instead to curse his misfortune. It was supposed to be a straightforward mission: locate the newest recruit and see if he was worth the Organization's time. Now he was huddled in a room fending off a crazed bird thirsting for Axel's blood; he had half a mind to open the door and let the chocobo have at it, but how would he explain that to the others? 'Oh, by the way guys, Axel got pecked to death by a chocobo right in front of me and I was on the bird's side'? Well, Vexen would thank him…

"Why couldn't Lilly have come with us," Axel whined.

"Because," the wood door splintered, "aside from the animal pacification, we have no idea what the neophyte can do."

Axel growled, "At the moment I don't find that a good enough reason."

"Why don't you bring that up with Xemnas?"

The red head paled, "Thanks but no thanks. Personally I'd rather be pecked to death by an insane bird; it wouldn't try to drag me back from hell to try to kill me again."

"If you hadn't killed its child, the bird wouldn't be insane. Now, unless you wish to bring about your preferred manner of demise, I kindly suggest you find alternate means of dealing with our current situation."

"Wow. Demy used big words…"

Demyx blinked, "Just how hard did you hit your head?"

Axel grinned stupidly.

_-_-_ _-_-_-

Yes I know it's really short, but I have a million projects due next week so be grateful I wrote this much people…

I actually cut this chapter in half (fourths?) to be able to have it out there. I do have the next part done; I just have to type it up… I'ma slow typer…

Any comments, questions, and checks are welcome. See the sexy little button there waiting to be pushed? …Of course you don't…

Thanks to all who stopped by to say hello. Join the party. Become one of us… PUSH THE BUTTON...


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm still alive! After that last chapter I didn't know if I had it in me to sit at the computer and type forever to type up another sorry excuse for a chapter… just so you know…

Anyways… another chapter is up and ready to be burned or brutally torn apart.

This, again, is only part of the next chapter, any longer and it would still be typing (that can't be spelled right…)

As everyone knows I own nothing but the storyline,, which writes itself… and… um… oh yeah! All my OC's which are now playing a game of 'keep-away-from-the-sadistic-writer-and-run-for-your-little-lives'. It's a fun game people; you should try it one day.

.

Roxas was on edge. Strike that- the entire Organization was on edge. There were unseen forces in the air, which was thick with tension. The Heartless swarmed more easily now, their yellow eyes peered out of the shadows with a new boldness. The seemingly pointless missions to try to eradicate them had long ago been proven a waste of time. It was not uncommon for the Dusks to break out into bands and engage their dark cousins. The constant fighting against the parasites had left its toll on them all.

He rubbed his blue eyes tiredly, his temples throbbing slightly.

What he really needed was to sleep, but instead he was now acting as the messenger to the Organization. Why they didn't buy phones was an unknown mystery. He sighed wondering where the hell he was supposed to find Xigbar this late in the night. He cursed Xemnas and his adoration for missions at unfathomable hours of the day- night. He lost track.

Where to start looking. He paused to gather his bearings. Without a doubt he was lost. Admitting defeat, he decided to head back to his room and wish Xemnas good luck on whatever he wanted to see Xigbar about. He was going to bed.

( \ /)

(=^.^=)

(")____(")

The Cloaked Schemer was irritated. So far his research had come to naught. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, exasperated.

He set the useless book on a table, summoning another, though he knew it would be in vain.

There had to be something he was missing, a puzzle piece he had overlooked or shoved into a dark corner in the back of his mind to be forgotten. Some trivial detail that now was the cornerstone to this mystery.

He wanted to know what was going on. Their world was changing, becoming more hostile; the darkness they commanded was a stranger. It was tainted by some unknown force.

He hated being in the dark. Hated having no answer when the Superior asked him what was going on. Hated not having the answers. For the first time, his precious books had failed him. And he couldn't stand it.

He frowned at the intrusion to his sanctuary.

"Two," he cursed at the exhaustion in his voice, "what are you doing here?"

The Freeshooter stepped from behind a bookshelf grinning, "Am I not-?"

"Not while I'm busy," trying to loose himself deeper in the library, he walked past where Xigbar now casually leaned against the shelf. He almost wished the books wouldn't be able to hold up the other's weight and send him and his cocky grin both to the floor. Nope. No such luck.

When still the Freeshooter did not leave (he was now flipping absentmindedly flipping through the pages of the book Zexion has just discarded sitting comfortably in a chair), Zexion admitted defeat.

"Why did you decide to grace me with your presence, Two?" he said bluntly.

Without looking up from the book, Xigbar sighed dramatically, "No, no. You're obviously too busy to hear what I've got to say." He stood and dropped a manila folder onto the table before teleporting out of the library.

He stood in shock for a second then opened the folder hesitantly, unsure of what to expect.

Bold black letters glared up at him, spelling out the mission. But Zexion no longer saw the words. Darkness clouded his vision, his head was spinning. What the hell was Xemnas thinking!

CLIFFFFHANGER!!

Hmmm… what **was** he thinking… that's for the authoress to know and the readers to beg about in a review! ^.^

Remember every time you don't push the button Xemnas looses another brain cell. Think of the poor Organization members! Only you and a little button stand between them and untimely death!

Oh and thanks to those few who do, grudgingly review. And thanks to Kirinlover who forced me to type up this up much sooner than I would have otherwise.

Lots of love!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people!! *dodges knives thrown from unknown places* Hey!! That wasn't very nice! Bad Seth! Did you guys know that, in Egyptian mythology, Seth was the evil Egyptian god of chaos and the desert? Lol. How cool is that? Anyways… here's the next chapter, up and ready to go!

*has keyboard snatched away by evil little monster child named Seth*

Seth- he he! Now I'm in control of the story! *insert evil laugh* bow down to my awsomeness slaves!! Join my cult and together we shall rule the world!!

Me- Bad Seth! *hits him with rolled up newspaper* I said you could recruit people _after_ this chapter was posted!

Seth- But then people won't want to read it. Your stories suck.

Me- I know that and you know that, but the people reading this don't know that! ^w^

(0")±

( ){

Furious, Zexion stalked the hallways, searching for the Superior, a task easier said than done. The others were of no help, most of which having gone to sleep hours ago. The 'night shift' was, of course, nowhere to be found.

He opened the manila folder again, as though to reassure himself the words had not changed. Midgar glared up at him in innocent black letters. It did not hold the true terror of the place, could not convey the years of torture under its belt. The thin sprawling letters did not capture the true nature of Midgar; did not capture the shudder that ran down the Schemer's back.

The scent of cool, clear air shook him out of his thoughts. Somehow he had wandered outside. Rain drizzled, a thin haze of mist that cooled the air. Not that he could spare a thought for the first natural rain of the year. Right now it was just another thing to add to his list of annoying things. Above bad grammar but below Axel's 'random' explosions. Like the time he blew up the stove… He shook his head. There was no time to dilly-dally.

He stumbled upon Saix, who seemed completely at ease with the rain.

"Seven, have you seen the Superior?"

The Luna Diviner turned to him slowly, an odd look on his face. "Did you knoe the stars are shifting?"

"Of course they are, but-"

"The balance of power waxes and wanes as the rising moon."

"Why I try to have an intelligent conversation with you when the moon is up, I'll never know," he muttered to himself leaving the Diviner to his own business.

If Saix was her, Xemnas couldn't be too far away.

As if to prove him right, yet again, he found Xemnas staring up into the sky.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed, catching the other by surprise.

Turning slowly, almost guiltily, Xemnas said nothing.

He waved the manila folder, saying, "Why would you condemn anyone to that fate? This mission is utterly preposterous and must be called off immediately!"

"That is not possible, Six," he said slowly, as if treading on thin glass.

"And pray tell why not?" he growled, struggling to keep his temper under check.

"We lost contact with Eight and Nine."

Stunned silence rang in the stillness, one man watching the other's reaction to this statement.

Zexion was no longer aware where he was. In his mind he was still locked inside of Shinra, his body in agony from whatever experimentations they had decided to test.

He shuddered, dragging himself back to the present with an effort, all his anger suddenly gone.

Seeing the sudden dullness in his companion's eyes, Xemnas sighed. "This is why we must go after them. I'll admit it was a mistake to send two neophytes there, but at least I'm trying to fix it."

Zexion shook his head sadly, "We have to assume the worst. It is the nature of that world. Were this any other mission—wait. Why did you send them into Midgar in the first place?"

Xemnas smirked, a look that clearly said 'I know something you don't, but I'm not telling'.

"We're not school children, Sir."

"Of course not. And as such I can say with confidence that is on a need to know basis."

Sighing Zexion stared up into the night sky, searching the dark clouds for any hint of the stars hidden behind them.

The sky was bleak.

_Just like our futures, _he thought bleakly, _the world is already mourning our loss._

(\ /)

(=^.^=)

(")____(")

Seth- Well _now_ your readers know how crappy that chapter was.

Me- … Well that was very optimistic of you Seth, I appreciate the confidence…

Seth- Anyways, those who read, please review. It makes a happy authoress. And as a rule happy authoresses feed their poor prison- I mean roommates *nervous laugh*. And flames will be used to burn Shinra. *looks at authoress* Can we burn Shinra now?

Me – All in good time little avatar. All in good time…


End file.
